How I met Mblaq
by Rii-SHINBLAQ
Summary: You to Korea and meet a special someone but someone else comes along. Who will your heart choose? -lol sorry for the sucky summary.
1. Waah! going to South Korea!

**Author's Note**

**Well this is my first story, i wrote it for some friends. Hope you like it ^^ Sorry it's short -_-  
oh and by the way, i don't own MBLAQ/SHINee, cause if i did, i won't be writing this fic.**

**Fill the _ _ _ in with your name or someone else's. _  
_**_things in Italic are thoughts._

'You will shortly be landing in Seoul. Thank you for using British Airways, Hope you have a nice stay' said the stewardess. _ _ _ yawned waking up from her deep slumber. She was wondering what time it was so she checked the screen thing in front of her. '4:27 p.m. (Korean time)' _ _ _ sighed. She still had to get used to the time zone and hope that she didn't get Jet Lag. She didn't bother to sleep anymore since the plane was landing in 10 minutes.

'Ahh! It feels to good to be to stretch my legs after 18 hours of being sat down' _ _ _ said relieved. She walked to the rotating belt thing to get her luggage. She was looking for a green bag , so she figured that it would be fairly easy to spot since most of the bags there were black. 'ah there it is' _ _ _ took her bag off the belt then made her way to the exit. 'WAIT MISS, STOP!' someone yelled. You looked behind you to see a man running towards you. 'miss, I think you've got my bag.' He said ' are you_ _ _?' You nodded and he handed you a green bag identical to the one you were holding. ' oops, sorry! This must be yours then sir' said _ _ _. 'Thanks' he said, 'Call me Joon.'

'Okay then Joon! Thanks for giving me my bag back!' you said_. hmm... he looks familiar, Joon? I've heard that name before... _'_ _ _ right?' said Joon, ' You don't look like your from around here. Where did you come from?'he asked.  
'I came from England, by the way, do you know where the office of J-tune camp is? I'm starting as a trainee there soon ' _ _ _ said. ' J-tune camp? I work there! Co—' Joon was cut off when a guy tapped his shoulder and said 'Hyung, Manager says that it's time to go. ' it was then he noticed _ _ _ then said ' who's this?' '_ _ _, this is Thunder and thunder this is _ _ _'. Said Joon. 'Anneyongahsseo _ _ _' thunder said as he bowed. 'Are you a noona? How old are you?' You were about to reply but a man with panda like eyes walked over to where you were and said ' Manager hyung's wondering whats taking so long.'

'SEUNGHO, THUNDER, JOON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR APPERANCE ON STAR KING!' a scary looking man shouted while frantically looking around for the three in front of_ _ _ . _so panda man's called Seungho._ What's the angry man talking about? What's a Star King?) ' Umm... guys... an angry man's looking for you.' _ _ _ said. ' umm yeah, it's our manager. it's time for us to go! It was nice meeting you _ _ _! Hey, umm... can i have your number? I'm assuming that it's your first time in S. Korea. I'd love to show you around sometime.' said Joon. 'Sure' you said and quickly wrote your number on his hand 'Anneyong everyone! It was nice meeting you!' _ _ _ said while waving goodbye. You looked at the big clock behind you to see what time it is. It was already 5:13, you spent the last 30 minutes or so talking to Joon, Thunder and Seungho! Time sure does fly by when your talking to cute guys!

* * *

**So... what do you think? is it good, bad? should i continue writing?  
Review, Review, Review!**


	2. Forgotten

**Chapter 2  
Hope you like it ^^ Why can't we write fanfics in english classes? -_- that would make life soo much easier!  
Again, i DO NOT own SHINee or MBLAQ!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Where are they? It's already 6:45! Kimi, Woo and Sarah said they'll pick me up! They better not have forgotten! ____You were about to call Kimi to ask where they were but your phone started ringing.  
__'Push__Push__ Baby, Oh __Push__ Baby, __Push__Push__ baby Just like __SISTAR' (hehe... your ringtone)____  
You: 'Hello? '  
Joon: 'Anneyong,_ _ _ ? is that you? this is Joon. I just wanted to check if I've got the right number'  
_You: 'oh hi Joon! Yeah this is _ .'  
Joon 'Great! Where are you?'  
You: 'I'm still at the airport. My 'so called friends' forgot to pick me up!'  
Joon: 'Really? Stay right there, I'll pick you up.'  
You: 'Thanks but aren't you busy with the Star King thing?'  
Joon: 'Naah, recording just ended so I can pick you up on the way to our dorm.'  
You: 'Oh really? Thanks! I owe You!'

(*thoughts* I wonder what he was talking about... recording? Is Star King a show? Is Joon Famous? Hmm... Joon, Seungho and Thunder all have a manager and they look a lot like MBL- OMO OMO OMO OMO THEY'RE FROM MBLAQ!)

Joon got to the airport and found _ standing by the entrance. '_! Over here!' You walked over to where Joon was and he helped you load your things into the car. Once you got inside, you saw Thunder, Seungho and 2 other guys, probably Mir and G.O.

'Anneyongahsseo I'm _! You said and bowed. Joon came in and introduced you to each other. 'Umm... this is my friend _. Her other friends forgot to pick her up.' 'Anneyong Noona!' said Thunder ' You are a noona right? I'm 21 how bout you?'  
'I'm 22 so yeah, I guess I'm a noona.'_ said.  
Seungho, Mir and G.O. were sat at the back while you sat between Joon and Thunder.  
'so.._ where should we drop you off?' asked Joon.  
'Umm... well... the thing is... I was supposed to stay at my friends' dorm but none of them are answering their phones, so I guess you can drop me off at the nearest hotel.'  
'Hyung! I don't think noona can speak Korean well since she's from England and speaks English with us' said Thunder. ' She might get lost! Can't she stay with us in the dorm for the time being? Just until she can contact her friends?'

'Hmm it's not really not up to me to decide, ask Seungho hyung .' said Joon.  
'Hyuunggg... please let _ _ _ noona stay!' pleaded thunder while doing puppy dog eyes.  
' It's alright with me...' said Seungho ' _ _ _, you can stay with us as long as Manager hyung doesn't find out and please don't tell anyone about this because there might be scandals.'  
You nodded then said ' Thanks everyone for letting me stay with you tonight, I promise not to tell anyone. It's the least I can do after causing this much trouble for you guys!'  
'It's fine really,_ _ _ .' said Joon while putting his arm round your shoulder.  
You blushed at this and Mir noticed.  
' YAAA! Hyung! I think your making _ _ _ uncomfortable. I bet you haven't taken a shower again today. Your armpits must stink so much that _ _ _ noona 's face is going red!' exclaimed mir.  
This time, it was Joon's turn to blush. ' YAA! MIR!' he said and took his arm off your shoulders and looked the other way. He was clearly embarrassed.  
From then on, it was a quiet ride to the MBLAQ dorm.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please Review!**


	3. In the dorm!

**Chapter 3! Enjoy^^**

* * *

G.O. opened the door to the dorm to reveal clothes and underwear scattered about the floor. There were empty pizza boxes on tables and used cups everywhere. Mir, Seungho, G.O went to their rooms while Joon and Thunder went back to the car to bring _ _ _ 's luggage inside.  
The boys came back with your luggage and set it down in front of you.  
'so, who's room do you want to share?' asked Joon.  
'No, It's all right I can sleep on the couch, won't it be awkward if I sleep with one of you guys?' said _ _ _.  
'Umm... noona the couch isn't very comfortable, I'll sleep on it and you can go in my room if you want.' offered Thunder.  
'But you said that the couch isn't comfortable, you might hurt your back. I'm already causing enough trouble for you so at least let me sleep on the couch.' You said.  
'No, no, no!' Thunder said while shaking his head ' I usually sleep on the couch anyway so I'm used to it. You're sleeping in my room and that's final!' said thunder as he picked up your things and placed it in his room. Thunder was in his room cleaning it up a little so that left _ _ _ and Joon alone in the living room.  
'Make yourself at home!' said Joon 'and umm... sorry about what happened in the car, I probably do stink. Do you mind if I go take a shower?'  
'Nahh... it's fine. Mir was just probably teasing you, and you don't have to get my permission to go get a shower, it's your house!' you joked.  
'Okay then, Thunder's room is the second door on the left' Joon said while directing you to where it is 'he's probably done cleaning by now so I'm guessing that you can now go in.'

You made your way over to thunder's room and saw thunder picking up the last of the trash on the floor. You noticed that his room is fairly large and has a bunk bed on it. He had a TV, x-box , Final Fantasy games and a bookshelf full of manga's.  
'Hey, you have a bunk bed, why don't you sleep here with me instead of the couch?' _ _ _ asked.  
'Won't it be awkward for you noona?' said Thunder.  
'Not really, I've a boy- roommate before, when I was in college.' _ _ _ replied.  
'Ok then noona, since it's alright with you.' Answered thunder .  
'Hey umm thunder, where's the bathroom? I need to get changed into my pyjamas .' you said while getting them out of your suitcase.  
'It's the door in front of this room' he said.  
You thanked him then went into the bathroom. You were wondering why it was all steamy, and it was then you realized that Joon said that he was taking a shower. You thought he had finished since the door wasn't locked and the water wasn't running.  
You thought wrong.  
In front of you was a wet Joon with only a towel around his waist. As you looked at him you realised how well built his body was. You could just stare at his abs all day. You snapped out of your trance when you noticed Joon smirking. 'Like what you see?' he said.  
You were frozen on the spot. It was soo embarrassing that he caught you staring at his abs!  
_'Omo what should I say? Should I just apologise and go out? Yeah... that's what I'll do!'  
_You opened your mouth to apologise but before you could, you heard thunder call for you.  
'Umm... Thunder's looking for me. I'd better go now' you said while hurrying out of the room.  
_'Phew! Saved by Thunder!'_

* * *

**O_O what's going to happen next?**


	4. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

I'm sorry everyone but i'm no longer writing this fic on this website, i've moved it to Asian fanfiction... here's the link if you still want to read it... it's called the best things happen in korea, i kinda changed it a bit... .com/story/view/20915/the-best-things-happen-in-korea-hongki-joon-mblaq-thunder 


End file.
